Café
by AlphaChoi
Summary: Era una fría mañana de invierno cuando lo conocí. He de confesar que nuestro encuentro no fue como en las películas de amor, ni parecido. Fue algo doloroso, claro, para él.   KPOP
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Cube (si, dije personajes xD) yo sólo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.

**Pareja**: Kiwoon (Kikwang & DongWoon)

**Canción:** Usé muchas, pero la que más usé fue "Unchained melody, by Kenny G sax version"

* * *

><p><strong>Café<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era una fría mañana de invierno cuando lo conocí. He de confesar que nuestro encuentro no fue como en las películas de amor, ni parecido. Fue algo doloroso, claro, para él.

Comenzaba el día como cualquier otro, me preparaba para salir a trotar media hora, luego regresar casa y desayunar. Pero aquel día, hermoso por cierto, todo cambiaría de forma radical.

Luego de ducharme, y ponerme una muda limpia, caminé sin prisa hasta la despensa de mi cocina para encontrarme con la horrible noticia de que no me quedaba café, esa bebida tan vital para comenzar mi día. A pesar de que buscaba y buscaba no hallaba nada.

Con el estomago a pateándome los abdominales, cogí mi billetera, el celular y las llaves de la casa. Para mi suerte, había una pequeña cafetería a unas pocas cuadras de mi departamento.

Iba bajando los escalones con rapidez, y sentí una mano detenerme. Volteé un tanto molesto, para encontrarme con ella. No recordaba su nombre, a pesar de decírmelo una y otra vez, era mi tediosa pero sensual vecina. Una hermosa chica de ojos oscuros como la noche, cabello lacio y brillante, curvas suaves y piel pálida. Ella era la fantasía sexual de cualquier hombre, menos la mía. Y no es que fuese homosexual o algo por estilo, es tan sólo que yo quería una relación sería, no buscaba una noche y un adiós.

—Kikwang…—susurro mi nombre en tono sensual. Tan sólo estaba vestida con una camisón para dormir — ¿gustas pasar? —preguntó mientras tocaba con un deje de inocencia fingida la punta del camisón.

Y aquí íbamos de nuevo, yo le decía que no y ella comenzaba a insistir hasta que me aburría de ella y le decía que sí. Me quedaba cinco minutos, y luego inventaba alguna estúpida excusa para irme. Pero hoy tenía preparado algo que jamás pensé en usar.

—Lo siento, mi novio me está esperando —le contesté alegre—.Quizás mañana—

Su cara fue todo un poema. Antes de irme, cerré su boca, la cual estaba abierta por la impresión.

Y no es para menos, un tipo como yo siendo homosexual, no es por lucirme ni nada parecido, pero tengo un buen físico y mi rostro es agraciado.

Seguí en lo mío, mi café.

Las calles estaban un tanto vacías, después de todo eran las siete con cuarenta. Lo bueno era que esa cafetería tenía abierto las veinticuatro horas.

Mientras caminaba por ahí, saludaba a las mujeres mayores que me miraban. Ya a unas dos cuadras podía sentir el envolvente aroma del café recién hecho, y de algunos pastelillos. Mi estomago ya gritaba.

Apuré el pasó llegando en menos de cinco minutos a la cafetería. Al abrir las puertas un fuerte olor a café y dulce me golpeó en el rostro. Una sonrisa atolondrada se asomó en mi rostro. Caminé lentamente hacia la ventana de pedidos y le sonreí a la muchacha que se encontraba detrás del aparador.

—Buenos días, ¿qué desea? —preguntó amablemente la chica. Mis ojos brillaron antes tanto dulce y otras cosas que habían allí. Finalmente me decidí.

—Quiero un capuccino y una rebanada de pastel de fresa, por favor.

La joven asintió, y me paso un pequeño papel. Me dirigí a la registradora a pagar mi comida.

Le entregué el dinero a la mujer, me dio un vale con un número, tenía el 04. El tiempo se volvió eterno, cuando por fin el número tres apareció en pantalla. La persona con el número en pantalla no aparecía, esto parecía una mala broma.

—Número tres, número tres —llamaba la chica del aparador. Mi estomago clamaba por comida. Y esa persona no dignaba a aparecer.

Hasta que por la puerta principal, entró caminando un joven con aire despreocupado. Agitó el papelillo con el número tres impreso en él. Solté un gruñido.

—Menos mal que apareció —susurré con molestia. Al parecer el chico me oyó, ya que de forma inmediata detuvo su andar y se volteó a verme.

— ¿Disculpa? —se dirigió a mí con una ceja alzada. Le hice un gesto con la mano restándole importancia a mi propio comentario. Hizo un gesto arrogante y volteó a tomar su pedido.

Cuando fue mi turno casi bailé de la felicidad. Tomé mi café y mi pastel y caminé a la mesa junto al gran ventanal.

Saqué mi celular, y lo conecté a la Internet del café. Abrí mi correo, nada en especial tan sólo spam. Revisé las noticias, tampoco nada interesante.

Hoy sería un día aburrido, lo presentía. Bueno era sábado, no había mucho que hacer.

Miré alredor, en la cafetería sólo había pocas personas. Una pareja adolescentes enamorados, un señor mayor, el arrogante chico número tres y yo.

Cuando fui a beber de mi café, noté que no me quedaba nada. Hice un puchero, compraría otro.

Me levanté a repetir el proceso, tan sólo que esta vez sería más rápido. Con mi café ya en mano, mi celular comenzó a sonar. Lo saqué y contesté.

— ¿Diga? —no reconocí el número.

Del otro lado sólo se oía una respiración. Me comencé a poner nervioso.

—Tenemos a tu madre…—dijo una voz ronca. Me quedé helado, quienes eran ellos, y por qué mi madre estaba involucrada y…

— ¡Somos nosotros, nenita! —se burló la conocido voz de Junhyung. Las risas de los demás no se hicieron esperar.

Comenzaron a hablar todos al mismo tiempo, y sólo entendía cosas como "salir, mañana, hoy, noche, alcohol, chicas, baile" a lo que deduje, nada. Porque no entendía nada.

En eso no me di cuenta que estaba pasando por la mesa del arrogante chico número tres, y que él se estaba levantando. Mi café cayó directamente en sus pantalones al tropezarme con él. Su grito de dolor inundó el lugar, corté el teléfono inmediatamente.

Sus manos se movían hacia sus pantalones si tocar. Se sentó para seguir gritando.

— ¿Qué mierda te sucede? —gritaba histérico, a lo que asumí que sólo se debía al dolor de mi bebida caliente en sus pantalones.

—Lo siento, lo siento, no fue mi intención —le decía mientras tomaba montones de servilletas y las ponía en sus pantalones.

— ¡Cuidado, qué duele! —gritó cuando mi mano utilizó demasiada fuerza al intentar secar el desastre.

No sé que pasó por mi cabeza en ese momento, pero mis manos ya se encontraban bajando el cierre de su pantalón para ver el daño producido por mi café.

Sus manos tomaron con fuerza inmediatamente las mías, y me miraba horrorizado.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó con los ojos abiertos por la impresión. Miré su rostro el cual estaba un tanto sonrojado.

—Yo…Yo sólo quería ver el daño —susurré apenado. El se subió la cremallera y sus pantalones blancos como la nieve ahora eran beiges.

—Mi casa queda a unas pocas cuadras de acá, puedo prestarte un pantalón —ofrecí con amabilidad.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer —dijo con arrogancia y un poco de rabia, tomando su chaqueta y sus cosas para seguirme a casa.

El camino se hizo más largo e incómodo de lo que esperaba. Al fin en casa, le indiqué donde cambiarse y que me diera sus pantalones sucios para lavarlos de forma inmediata.

En cuanto salió de la habitación, noté que llevaba uno de mis pantalones arremangados, caí en cuenta que él era más alto que yo. Tomó asiento y quedamos en completo silencio.

Decidí romperlo con una frase sencilla.

—Puse tus pantalones en la lavadora, luego lo tendré en la secadora y listos.

Me miró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Prendí la televisión para que el silencio incomodo se fuera, un programa de comedia. Yo me reía, pero cuando lo miraba de reojo el no reía, era raro.

Fui hasta la lavadora para traspasar el pantalón a la secadora en cinco minuto estaría perfecto.

Volví a la sala y el chico seguía en la misma posición. Seguí viendo el programa de comedia, y le mirada de reojo cada cierto tiempo.

Era guapo, ojos oscuros, piel clara, cabello castaño y algo desordenado y unos rosas y delgados labios.

El sonido de la secadora me sacó de mis pensamientos, llamé al chico y le entregué sus pantalones.

En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba despidiéndolo.

—Por cierto, soy Lee Ki Kwang.

El tan sólo me miró para antes de voltear pronunciar su nombre.

—Son Dong Woon.

Al cerrar la puerta presentí que nos volveríamos a ver.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, hola. Bueh, primer capítulo y eso. Me dio mucha paja corregir errores, así que finjan que no están ahí.<strong>

**El autor de alimenta de RR ;D 3**

**LD. **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Todos ellos le pertenecen a Cube, excepto Yoseob que es mío. Yo sólo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.

**Pareja:** Kikwoon (Kikwang&Dongwoon)

**Canción:** This is us by BsB.

* * *

><p><strong>Café II<strong>

**.**

**.**

El día domingo se presentó ante mí. Cerré mis ojos para abrirlos nuevamente. Bostecé estirándome en la enorme cama. No tenía ganas de levantarme, ni de hacer nada quería quedarme aquí en mi cama y dormir. Pero mi sentido de responsabilidad era mayor y ya me encontraba fuera de la cama, y dirigiéndome a la ducha. Me apliqué un poco de shampoo y me limpie bien.

Al salir de la ducha, quité con la mano el vapor que había quedado en el espejo. Le sonreí a mi reflejo.

Caminé hasta mi habitación y me quité la toalla que cubría mi parte baja, y quedando totalmente desnudo en la intimidad de mi hogar. Caminé sin prisa a la cómoda en donde guardaba mi ropa interior. Me deslicé dentro de unos boxer, y cogí unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa de algodón. Me calcé las deportivas antes de bajar al estacionamiento.

Ya dentro del Auto, puse un poco de música. Me fui tarareando durante todo el camino hacia el supermercado.

Una vez en el supermercado, me puse a mirar atentamente la lista que había hecho para no perderme en el camino.

Pan, leche, harina, huevos, frutas y verduras, fideos instantáneos, algunas golosinas y mí adorado café.

Llegué a la caja registradora y puse mis cosas. La cajera me escrutó con la mirada, para luego sonreírme con los ojos brillando de emoción. Su cara se me hacia conocida, pero decidí no entablar una conversación.

Después de pagar todo, me dirigí nuevamente a mi auto, el dulce aroma del café estaba inundando mi auto, decidí ir de nuevo a ese café.

Estacioné mi auto, e inhalé el dulce aroma. Con la felicidad bailando en mis pies entré, y mi mala suerte decidió acompañarme esta vez, dado que choque con alguien.

Abrí los ojos y lo vi. Era él.

¿Tú? —preguntó casi gritando. Le sonreí involuntariamente. Él se alejó, yo me acerqué.

—Dongwoon —le saludé. En eso recordé el incidente de la última vez —.Te invito un café —dije tomando una de sus manos, a lo que él la retiró de forma inmediata.

Escuché su pesado suspiro, y asumí que había aceptado mi invitación. Le tomé del brazo y le guié hasta una mesa a parte.

Estiró su mano para alcanzar el menú.

—Esto es lo menos que puedes hacer…—comentó con la misma frase del último encuentro.

Llamé a la mesera para ordenar. Al irse ésta, mi mente trataba de buscar algo con que entablar una conversación.

—Y…—comencé, esperando a que las palabras llegaran a mi boca y fueran expulsadas en cualquier momento.

Sí, cualquier momento.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó alzando una ceja despectivamente. Mordí mi labio en señal de nerviosismo, de una u otra forma él me ponía muy nervioso.

Mis manos se movían inquietas en mi regazo. En ese momento la mesa me parecía bastante interesante.

—En…—mis labios se curvaron en un puchero—.¿En qué trabajas? —pregunté al azar. Oí un suspiro de su parte.

—Soy escritor para una revista adolescente —contestó con aires de importante. Le sonreí, aquellas revistas para adolescentes eran mi placer culpable. Y que él las escribiera, o más bien parte de ellas, era aún mejor.

Me incliné hacia adelante inconcientemente, y él a la vez también. Quería saber más.

— ¿Y que sección escribes? —pregunté interesado. Su cuerpo retrocedió antes de contestar, cortando toda la cercanía posible.

—Siguiente pregunta —contestó haciendo una mueca con los labios. Suspiré resignado.

Antes de que pudiese preguntarle algo, llegó la mesera con nuestros pedidos. Comenzamos a comer y beber, mientras el silencio nos acompañaba. Alcé mi vista hacia Dongwoon, y quise reír, pero preferí no hacerlo. Su labio estaba manchado con un poco de crema, y le daba una apariencia bastante inocente.

Tomé una servilleta, y acerqué mi mano para limpiar su labio. En cuanto el papel tocó sus labios y los limpió, corrió su rostro el cual estaba sonrojado.

—Gracias —susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo yo pudiera oírle.

Mientras los minutos avanzaban, le lograba quitar poco a poco la información. Le gustaba leer, las matemáticas, dibujar, entre otras cosas.

Estábamos conversando amenamente, en cuanto su mirada se poso en su reloj. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¡Se me hace tarde! —gritó tomándose la cabeza con las manos. En ese momento me paré, y el me imitó.

—Si quieres puedo llevarte a donde sea —me ofrecí inmediatamente.

Saqué el dinero y lo deje arriba de la mesa, mientras corría tras él. Lo alcancé a coger de un brazo.

—Si llego más tarde de lo previsto, patearé tu maricón trasero, ¿vale? —susurró molesto, mientras dejaba que lo guiara hasta mi auto.

Sin decirle nada, abrí la puerta del copiloto y le hice una seña para que entrara. Corrí hasta el otro lado, y saqué mis llaves. Partimos.

Mientras íbamos de camino, y el de me daba las indicaciones, una pregunta rondaba por mi mente y no quería dejarla salir de mis labios.

—Déjame aquí —susurró algo nervioso. El sonido de su voz me hizo despertar de mis cavilaciones, y me fijé en el sitio. Era un lugar bastante lujoso. Pero no veía ningún edificio como de "revista". Le miré confundido.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Él sólo asintió, pero estaba algo tenso. Inhaló antes de bajar del auto. Mientras se alejaba mis labios no pudieron callar lo que mi mente gritaba.

— ¡Hey! —él volteó mirándome un tanto asustado. Le hice un seña para que se acercara, era como si mi cuerpo se manejara por si solo. Era un madito títere.

Se acercó corriendo, pero mirando hacia todos los lados.

— ¿Qué?

Inhalé una gran cantidad de aire antes de soltar la "bomba".

— ¿Me darías…Me darías tu número de teléfono? —pregunté un tanto avergonzado. Sentía mis mejillas calientes y sabía que están rojas.

Me miró por un incontable tiempo, antes de asentir y hacer que mi corazón vibrara de la emoción.

Comenzó a dictar su número, mientras yo anotaba con rapidez. Antes de que se fuera le pedí una cosa más.

— ¿Puedo llamarte esta noche? —mordí mis labios esperando la respuesta. Aquella que mi cuerpo esperaba que fuese positiva.

Asintió, antes de irse corriendo y perderse en el camino.

Encendí mi auto cuando no vi rastro de él.

Eran exactamente las nueve con treinta. Mi portátil abierta en mi cama, mis libros de ejercicio tirados por ahí, y mi mirada se encontraba posada en el celular.

Me había decidido llamarlo. Y eso haría ahora.

Tomé el aparato entre mis manos, y me obligué a marcar. Mi estomago se revolvió un poco, sentía la adrenalina recorrer mis venas. Y mis manos sudaban.

Marqué el contacto y esperé. Tras cuatro pitidos, su voz sonó al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Aló?

Tragué saliva antes de hablar.

—Dongwoon, soy yo Kikwang —traté de no sonar aterrado.

Hubo un silencio enorme. Pensé en cortar la llamada y disculparme luego.

—Ah, hola —murmuró desinteresado. Sentí mis ojos escocer.

—Bueno, quería saber si mañana quieres salir mañana a cenar —pregunté un tanto esperanzado.

Hubo un silencio nuevamente. Sentí que hojeaba algo.

—Ah, claro, claro —contesto nuevamente con cierto desinterés.

Le di todas las indicaciones de donde comeríamos, a que hora nos reuniríamos. Mi corazón palpitaba de emoción.

—Bueno, ten una linda noche —susurré antes de colgar.

—Bueno, ten una linda noche—susurró con su dulce voz y colgó.

En ese momento me levanté de la cama y salí corriendo hasta la terraza.

—¡Síííí! —grité feliz por aquella invitación.

Aunque nunca pensaba reconocerlo públicamente, me encantaba que ese chico mostrara interés en mí. Generalmente la gente me odiaba por mi actitud, pero no me gustaba que me pasaran a llevar, y actuar así todo el tiempo era un tanto agotador.

—Lee Kikwang, prepárate para la mejor velada de tu vida —susurré.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Jai Jai ~, ustedes saben que me da paja corregir. Así que nuevamente finjan que los errores no están, corregiré luego.<strong>

**Bleh, quizás haya OoC me lo paso por donde no calienta el sol.**

**Y eso… las amo.**

**LD.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Todos ellos son de Cube. Yo sólo juego con ellos, y la trama es mía.

**Pareja:** Kikwoon (Kikwang & Dongwoon)

**Advertencias**: OoC y bleh.

**Canción:** Freeze – B2ST

* * *

><p><strong>Café III<strong>

**.**

**.**

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Miré a mí alrededor, estaba un poco oscuro. Tanteé con la mano en busca de mi celular, eran las siete con treinta.

Mierda, tenía que estar en ese restaurante a las ocho.

Había sido un día realmente agotador. Por primera vez odiaba mi trabajo, ser un entrenador personal. Había atendido a tanta mujer, que había perdido la cuenta. Hacer los ejercicios con ellas, aunque generalmente sólo las veías, parecía que todas se había puesto de acuerdo para obligarme a ejercitarme con ellas.

A pesar de que estaba físicamente entrenado para esto, mi salud últimamente no era la mejor. Y las consecuencias ahora las sentía.

Sentía el cuerpo totalmente agarrotado. Lo mejor sería darme una ducha de agua caliente para quitar el dolor.

Mis pies se arrastraban por el suelo, mis piernas apenas me sujetaban. Pensé en cancelar la cita, pero quizás él no querría volver a salir conmigo.

El agua caliente envolvió mi cuerpo relajándolo, mientras me enjabonada. Debía verme como nunca el día de hoy.

Al salir de la ducha, sentía como mi sonrisa se ensanchaba y cada cierto tiempo un tiritón de nerviosismo recorría mi cuerpo. Esa sensación tan indescriptible. Era una montaña rusa de emociones.

Corrí a mi closet y escogí la mejor camisa que tenía, el pantalón más elegante. Y me calcé los zapatos para ciertas ocasiones. Le sonreí al espejo al verme.

Caminé hasta el baño, y me peine. Abrí el cajón en donde guardaba mis artículos de aseo personal, y saqué la loción. Me apliqué lo suficiente para no espantarle.

Lavé mis dientes cuidadosamente. Lo hice tres veces. Me miré por última vez antes de salir al tan esperado encuentro.

La música que envolvía el ambiente del auto, era relajante. Cada cierto minuto, mi lengua pasaba por mis labios en señal de nerviosismos. No quería mirar mi reloj, ya que sabía que iba tarde.

Las luces del lugar me calmaron un poco, ya había llegado. Busqué un lugar en donde estacionar. Me bajé del auto deseando que él no hubiese llegado todavía.

Caminé hasta el umbral del lugar. Y ahí estaba él con cara de pocos amigos, corrí hasta llegar su lado.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —susurré realmente avergonzado por mi retraso —.Juro que no volverá a suceder.

Como respuesta recibí una carcajada irónica. Al levantar mi vista, noté como el se estaba yendo, y mi oportunidad junto con él.

— ¡Woonie! —le grité, y luego noté que le había gritado el apodo que mi cabeza anhelaba con decirle algún día.

Él se detuvo ante mi grito. Y al ver que no le decía nada siguió caminando. Comencé mi loca carrera nuevamente tras él.

No sé como pero tropecé con mi pies, cayendo fuertemente al suelo. Mis rodillas prácticamente barrieron el suelo.

Sentí sus pasos apresurados hacia mí.

— ¿Estás bien? —su voz sonaba preocupada. No le respondí, era su culpa. Tomó mi brazo para ayudar a levantarme, pero me solté de su agarre de forma inmediata.

—No podemos cenar así —comentó señalando mi roto pantalón. Sentí la rabia apoderarse de mí. Apreté mis puños, olvidando el dolor de mis manos.

— ¡A la mierda, Woonie! —le gruñí. Guardándome mi dolor, me paré del suelo y limpie con suavidad la tierra que estaba en mi ropa.

La perfecta cena se había ido por la borda. Comencé a caminar cojeando hasta mi auto, no cenaríamos ni hoy ni nunca.

Ya estaba llegando a mi auto, con el corazón en el suelo, y mi orgullo también.

Sentí una mano tomar mi brazo.

—Espera —me hizo voltear —. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? —sus palabras no parecían muy sinceras. Negué con la cabeza. El gimió de frustración.

—Vamos, ahora no podemos cenar así, que tal si vamos a mi casa, ¿te parece? —volvió a insistir.

Negué con mi cabeza, y al sacar las llaves de mi auto, fue más rápido y me las arrebató. Su sonrisa creció al verme molesto.

—Te las devolveré cuando aceptes mi trato —comentó con aires de superioridad, moviendo las llaves frente a mi rostro.

El enojo no se iba a ir tan fácil. Inhalé y exhalé tratando de calmarme.

—Bien —le vi sonreír —.Caminaré hasta casa.

Puse mis pies en marcha. No le sentí seguirme, y era mejor. Tenía en casa otra copia de la llave para el auto, así que daba igual si él se las quedaba.

Cuando llevaba tres cuadras caminando sentí que me taparon la boca, y un brazo rodeó mi torso.

Mi corazón comenzó a sentir el miedo, y mi cuerpo también. Estaba quieto, no quería morir hoy.

—Vamos a mi casa —sentí cuando sus brazos se pasaron por detrás de mis piernas y me cargaba como si fuéramos recién casados hasta el auto.

Una vez ahí, me sentó en el lugar del copiloto. Este chico era realmente bipolar.

—En tu deplorable estado, te prohíbo conducir —encendió el coche y condujo por unas calles desconocidas para mí.

Al mirar por la ventana noté que era un barrio lujoso, quizás era un buen columnista o lo que fuera en su revista.

Llegamos a una casa de dos pisos, era hermosa. Color blanco, y de ventana negras. Un jardín envidiable.

Nos bajamos del auto, y me ayudo a caminar hasta su casa.

El interior era mucho mejor que su exterior. De colores cálidos, y decorada perfectamente sin recargar nada. Era bastante lujoso.

Dongwoon me hizo pasar a su pieza, para entregarme un pijama que él decía que no le quedaba bueno, y como yo era bajito quizás me quedara bien. Me dejo alcohol y algodón para limpiar mis heridas. Mientras él pedía comida.

El proceso de curación fue doloroso, pero me sentía agradecido por atención al final de todo.

Dongwoon me llamó para comer, y caminé lentamente. La cena se veía apetitosa, el silencio como siempre se hacia presente entre nosotros, pero esta vez el decidió romperlo.

—Nunca me has dicho en que trabajas…

Le miré, era cierto siempre le preguntaba sobre él pero nunca sobre mí.

—Soy Entrenador Personal —le sonreí, y bebí un sorbo de vino.

—Interesante, debes de conocer muchas chicas, ¿no? —preguntó, pero no pude reconocer su tono de voz.

—Sí, muchas, te podría presentar algunas —bromeé.

Entre copa y copa, Morfeo se hizo presenté, me tenía que ir a casa, pero él me ofreció su casa para dormir.

—Claro, si es que no te molesta dormir conmigo —alzó una ceja mirándome. Su rostro era serio.

Le miré sorprendido.

—Eh, no, no veo problema —le contesté tambaleándome un poco. Se acercó a mí, su rostro estaba un poco borroso, y sus ojos algo vidriosos.

Efectos del alcohol, pensé.

Sus finos labios se veían hermosos bajo esta luz artificial, mi cuerpo se sentía cálido, y noté que él me estaba abrazando. Acerqué mi rostro un poco más y me besó.

Un beso tierno, inocente y alcoholizado. Era una constante danza de labios.

No sé como pero no supe más de mí.

No sabía bien si estaba soñando o no, pero en mi sueño veía flashes, sentía que mi cuerpo era como una marioneta y que lo iluminaban. Fue entonces que la oscuridad me volvió a invadir.

La luz del amanecer que filtraba por las ventabas, me despertó. Me encontraba en la pieza de Woonie, mi cuerpo estaba tan solo cubierto con un pantalón. Unos delgados y largos brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo, era él.

Dios, ¿qué había sucedido anoche? Mi mente no recordaba nada. Y no le preguntaría a él.

Comencé a levantarme pero él me acercó más a su cuerpo.

—Quédate —susurró.

¿Qué haría ahora?

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>JAI, , lloren, griten y etecé etecé. Nada que decir, lo de siempre, quiero mi RR, y soy feliz con eso.<strong>

**Peace.**

**LD.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Todas las personas que salen aquí son esclavos de Cube. Yo sólo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.

**Pareja:** Kikwoon (Kikwang&Dongwoon)

**Advertencia:** OoC, vete si no te gusta.

**Canción:** Crazy, by B2ST.

* * *

><p><strong>Café IV<strong>

**.**

**.**

Sus brazos me tenían prisionero. Había decidido quedarme. Me había entregado nuevamente a los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras dormía sentía unos toques en mi espalda. No me quería levantar ahora, estaba cómodo. A duras penas abrí mis ojos, y la luz matutina me cegó completamente. Cuando logré acostumbrarme, y mis ojos se abrieron completamente, él estaba a centímetros de mi rostro, mirándome, casi estudiándome.

Trataba de hundirme más y más en la almohada, no es que molestara su cercanía, pero era extraño.

—Buenos días…—susurré, mientras lo empujaba para que se quitara de encima. Me senté en la cama con la cabeza gacha, había recordado que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido anoche. Tenía que preguntarle, pero el miedo, la vergüenza, todo me consumía sin dejarme hablar.

Mordí mi labio en señal de frustración. ¿Por qué yo? Alcohol del mal, sabía que no debía beber.

Suspiré frustrado.

—Anoche no paso, nada —comentó Dongwoon. Levanté mi vista para verle sacar una toalla de su cómoda, y colgarla en su hombro.

Mis mejillas ardían.

—Yo…

—Calla. Me iré a dar una ducha, luego puedes hacerlo tú. Si necesitas ropa sácala, yo tengo que irme a trabajar, cierra cuando salgas, y la llave de tu auto está sobre la mesa.

Salió de la habitación, así que me quedé en su cama por un rato. Hoy no tenía trabajo, así que debía haber algo que pudiese hacer. Podría ir a ver a mis amigos, ellos tenían un local de comida. Y hacía mucho tiempo que no les veía.

Un piquete de curiosidad, me entró de repente. Me levanté de la cama y comencé a revisar la habitación.

Arriba de su closet, una caja de color roja con puntos negros, llamó mi atención. Pero estaba bastante alta. Me paré de puntitas para ver si la lograba bajarla, pero aún así no conseguí hacerlo. Comencé a dar saltitos, y logré botarla.

La caja hizo un sonoro ruido, y todo su contenido quedo esparcido. Eran muchas hojas con nombres extraños escritos, algunos cuentos infantiles, y fotos de mujeres con ropas extrañas. También habían algunos bocetos de personas posando.

Cuando me disponía a leer unas hojas que decían "la bella durmiente", apareció él.

Mierda.

— ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? —me preguntó furioso mientras se acercaba a mí. Comencé a recoger las cosas y meterlas dentro de la caja. Negar mi miedo era imposible. Dongwoon llego a mi lado, y me empujó, comenzó a guardar sus cosas en la caja y dejarla lo más atrás posible del closet.

—Yo…lo siento, es que tenía curiosidad, y…—puso su palma delante de mi cara sin llegar a tocarme. Era una clara señal para que me callara.

Me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia el baño. No quería discutir, aunque sabía perfectamente que había sido mi culpa.

El agua relajo mis músculos, y limpié con cuidado mis heridas. Al contacto con el agua me ardían nuevamente.

Al salir de la ducha noté que no me había traído una muda. Usaría mi ropa de ayer, esperaría a que él se fuera, así no me obligaba a usar algo de él.

Asomé mi cabeza, y no había sonido alguno. Supuse que se había ido. Cogí mis pantalones rotos, y mi puse la camisa. En unos minutos ya estaba perfectamente vestido.

Caminé hasta donde él me había dicho que estaban mis cosas. Junto a la llave del auto había una nota.

"Toma tus cosas y vete. No me llames más, quizás te llamé yo, quizás.

Cierra al salir.

Son Dongwoon"

Al parecer mi curiosidad le había enojado, y bueno no le culpaba. Tomé mi llave y salí.

Me iría a mi casa a cambiarme, y luego iría a comer gratis.

Al llegar a casa, sentía un vacío en mí. No podía llamarle para disculparme. Me sentía tan mal.

Caminé lentamente a mi habitación. Me acerqué a la cómoda y tomé un polo color rojo y un par de vaqueros oscuros.

Me quité la ropa y me vestí. No tenía ganas de nada, pero tenía botados a mis amigos, cuando me invitaron a salir el día en que lo conocí, les había rechazado la propuesta.

Era tiempo de ir a verlos.

Me encaminé hacia mi auto, y a partí a mi destino. Ni siquiera la música me quitaba la pena, la vergüenza, nada.

Al llegar al local, estacioné mi auto, y me bajé. Era un local bastante famoso, en el día era un ambiente familiar, y la noche se transformaba en un bar.

Entré al lugar, y estaba mis amigos hablando mientras sus meseros atendían.

—¿Quiere mesa señor? —me preguntó un mesero. Negué con la cabeza, este alzo una ceja en señal de pregunta. En ese Yoseob me vio y corrió a saludarme.

Me abrazó tan fuerte como sus no ejercitados brazos podían hacerlo.

—Pequeño, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó con la felicidad llenándole los ojos.

Señalé mi estomago, e hizo un puchero. Luego le explique que los había extrañado un montón. Entonces me invitaron a comer algo mientras hablábamos de todo.

Cada uno tenía tanto que contar, les estaba yendo bastante bien en las finanzas, Doojoon estaba a punto de pedirle matrimonio a su novia, y tenía pensando comprar una casa cerca de alguna playa, y tener muchos hijos. Yoseob planeaba buscar alguna novia, pero era él mismo decía que no quería nada serio aún, primero quería tener algo estable y luego dar un gran paso. Hyunseung tenía planeado estudiar algo, y seguir con el negocio, pero de mujeres nada, no quería problemas. Y bueno por último Junhyung estaba saliendo con una chica menor que él, así que las burlas no iban a faltar.

—Vamos, si todavía es una cría —le recriminaba Doojoon, quien no aprobaba esa relación.

Él solo se encogía de hombros, mientras los demás le llamaban asalta-cunas, entre otras bromas que salían al molestarle.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó Hyunseung. Los demás callaron para oírme. ¿Qué les diría? "Oh, sí, pasé la noche con un chico que conocí hace unos días, pero me tiene loco y saben qué, no recuerdo nada".

—Bueno no hay mucho que contar, mi trabajo está bien, nada de chicas, sólo mi acosadora vecina.

Ellos rieron, sabían toda la historia de ella.

—Deberías tirartela —comentó Junhyung mientras comía. Su comentario calló a todos, y Doojoon le pegó en la cabeza, haciendo que este se atragantara.

Comenzó con su charla de a la mujeres debes hacerlas sentir especiales, sus charlas eran buenas, pero comenzaba a extenderse adormeciéndonos a todos.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente, y todavía no llamada. Me sentía como una adolescente esperando la llamada del chico popular o algo parecido.

Suspiré frustrado.

No era justo, si él no llamaba en tres horas más lo haría yo. Sonaba jodidamente desesperado, pero mi corazón se apretaba cada vez que pensaba en él.

Fue entonces que mi celular comenzó a sonar.

Miré la pantalla y sonreí.

—Hola, Woonie.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHAHA, supremo. Las amo, ya sabrán LUEGO que sucede,soooo, no se desesperen, y descarguense con MI RR, *-*, Ya? Gracias por leer y por sus RR.<strong>

**LD.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Todos ellos son de Cube. Yo sólo juego con ellos. La trama es mía, no doy permiso aún para su reproducción.

**Pareja:** Kikwoon (Kikwang&Dongwoon)

**Advertencia:** OoC.

**Canción:** Walkin' by Super Junior (Sólo hasta que comience a narrar Woonie, ahí dejen de oírla).

* * *

><p><strong>Café V<strong>

**.**

**.**

Y aquí estaba. En el lugar en donde Dongwoon me había citado. Era una playa.

El sol estaba radiante, pero en esté lugar no había nadie. Debería de preocuparme, pero le tenía confianza a Dongwoon, así que tan sólo le esperaría.

Me adentré al auto, y saqué una toalla color azul, la cual puse en la cálida arena. Me senté en ella, y cerré mis ojos para enfocarme en el melódico sonido de las olas. Las gaviotas también hacían lo suyo, pero ellas cantaban una nota diferente, y bastante inarmónica.

Estiré mis brazos para relajarme más. Hacía mucho que no visitaba una playa, y menos una que estuviese vacía.

Me preguntaba para qué Woonie me querría aquí hoy. Y a esta hora, eran las nueve con diez de la mañana, se suponía que el trabaja todos los días. A pesar de que la situación era extraña, una parte de mí, más bien mi corazón, me decía que debía de hacerle caso.

Mientras mi cuerpo se relajaba, el sonido de un motor llegar me alertó. Volteé para ver un Jeep color negro estacionarse.

Volteé mi cabeza, para verlo bajarse del auto. Se veía hermoso. Vestía completamente de blanco. Mordí mi labio para tratar de controlar mis pensamientos, pero era tan inevitable. Se veía jodidamente sexy. Su atuendo provocaba arrancárselo con los dientes, y hacerle el amor en medio del agua.

Agité mi cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos.

Dios, debo dejar de leer fanfics pensé mientras le sonreía. Él me saludó con la mano, y comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

—Hola…—susurró. Me acercó para quedar parado a mi lado, me corrí para darle espacio en mi toalla. Él vio mi gesto, y tomó asiento.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirando el océano. El silencio por primera vez era cómodo.

Era tiempo de pedir disculpas y oír gritos.

—Woonie…—susurré mirándolo. Sus oscuros ojos penetraron los míos, y por lapso de tiempo me perdí en ellos.

Tomé una de sus manos, y las llevé a mi pecho. Esto se veía como una típica escena cliché, pero era necesario.

—Perdóname, sé que no debí hurgar en tus cosas, pero la caja estaba ahí y tú... —sus labios presionaron los míos con suavidad, haciéndome caer de espaldas y con el sobre mí.

Su lengua comenzó a presionar mis labios, como pidiéndome permiso para entrar, accedí.

Mi mente estaba en otro sitio.

Ambas bocas tenían una batalla campal para darle más pasión al otro, mis manos ágiles como nunca comenzaron a quitar su camisa con delicadeza. Al quitársela completamente, dejé de besarlo para admirar su cuerpo. Era como un ciego, mis manos sólo me decían como era él. Imitándome él comenzó a quitar mi polo, la fresca brisa envolvió mi cuerpo dejándome soltar un suspiro.

Dongwoon volvió a besarme, mientras acariciaba mi entrepierna que al contacto con su mano palpitaba.

—Woonie—gemí cuando sus caricias se intensificaron. No quería que se detuviera, pero si alguien nos veía. Su mano acarició con más pasión mi zona sensible, y cerré mis ojos entregándome al placer.

Las caricias se detuvieron al igual que los besos. Le miré, y su rostro estaba sonrojado pero serio a la vez.

Comencé a mirar hacia todos lados al igual que él, no había gente. Quizás también tenía la misma preocupación que yo.

—Lo siento —me disculpé apenado. Me había dejado dominar totalmente por el placer, me sentía realmente mal. Quizás que pensaría él de mí ahora.

Dongwoon fijó su vista en mí, y sonrió torcidamente. Estiró su mano, y acarició mi mejilla con delicadeza.

—No te preocupes, culpa mía. Me dejé llevar y olvidé en donde estamos.

Se levantó, volvió a colocarse la camisa. Imité su acto. Su vista nuevamente la fijó en mí, y le sonreí. Estiró su mano en mi dirección y no dudé en tomarla.

Con las manos entrelazadas nos fuimos caminando por la orilla de la playa, me sentía tan lleno, tan feliz. Era bueno volver a sentir está sensación.

A medida que caminábamos, me sentía como en eso comercial que salían en la televisión, en donde todo perfecto. Dongwoon corría por la orilla y esperaba a que el agua tocara sus pies para salpicarme con ella. Su risa era música para mí.

Yo caminaba admirando como él se divertía como un niño pequeño, de vez en cuando miraba al cielo y mentalmente le daba gracias a todo.

Dongwoon se acercaba para darme pequeños besos y seguir en lo suyo. Decidí unirme a él.

Caímos a la arena mojados de pies a cabeza, era divertido. Me apoyé en el pecho de Woonie, mientras este acariciaba mi espalda.

—Gracias…—susurró. Tan sólo le miré, y besé su quijada. Él miraba en dirección del mar, sus ojos parecían dudar de algo, pero no quise preguntar.

Recogimos nuestras cosas, y me acompañó hasta mi auto. Besó mis labios por última vez y partí.

Había sido un gran día.

En cuanto su auto partió, mi corazón se estrujo. Me reté mentalmente para que mi trabajo no se mezclara con mi vida amorosa. Eso no podía pasar.

Suspiré resignado.

Dinero antes que amor pensé antes de encender mi auto y dirigirme al lugar que me indicaba mi GPS.

Otro lugar, un nuevo edificio. Al ser casi descubiertos, los ejecutivos habían decidido instalarse en un nuevo y "secreto" lugar.

Las calles estaban vacías, y el lugar era más lujoso que el anterior. Me detuve al verlo ahí, sonreí.

Estacioné mi auto por unos momentos, esto sería breve. Me acerqué al gordo sujeto que me esperaba con una cara de asustado.

Le sonreí con maldad. Estiré mi mano en su dirección, y el sudoroso hombre me entregó un sobre bastante grueso y pesado.

—Edité todo, Señor—habló y agachó la cabeza de forma instantánea. Solté una carcajada sin humor.

Puse el sobre bajo mi brazo, y metí mi mano en uno de los bolsillos. Saqué un fajo de billetes y se los entregué.

—Más te vale que el trabajo sea perfecto, o ya verás.

Él gordo sólo asintió, y le amenacé antes de subirme a mi carro.

—Sé donde vives, y tu sabes que poseó los medios para hacer tu vida miserable si esto —señalé el sobre —, no está perfecto.

Caminé en dirección a mi auto, tiré el sobre al asiento del copiloto y suspiré. Ahora iría a mi destino real.

Las calles se volvieron más oscuras y silenciosas. No tenía miedo, ya era una costumbre estar aquí.

Estacioné mi auto en el lugar donde mi nombre estaba escrito. Tomé y el sobre y me bajé de auto.

Miré a todos lados antes de entrar.

La sala era oscura, y sólo había una pequeña ranura con luz. Toqué dos veces, y la puerta se abrió.

—Señor…—hablé con respecto, al único que le tenía era a este hombre —, aquí está.

Deslicé el sobre por la mesa, y unas arrugadas y blancas manos lo recibieron. Podía sentir el apestoso aliento a cigarrillos y trago, todo mezclado con leve toque de menta.

—Y aquí está lo tuyo…—deslizó por la sucia y oscura mesa un fajo de billetes. Los tomé, y me retiré sin despedirme, después de todo esto era negocio, y él sabía que yo volvería con más.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>GAAAAAAAAAAD ;-; Y aquí está el cap. Enjoy, scream, cry, etecé etecé. 3<strong>

**Gracias por los RR, y eso.**

**LD.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Todos ellos le pertenecen a Cube, excepto Mir que pertenece a la . Yo sólo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.

**Pareja:** Kikwoon (Kikwang&Dongwoon)

**Advertencia:** OoC.

**Canción:** Fiction by B2ST.

* * *

><p><strong>Café VI<strong>

**.**

**.**

Los días pasaron volando junto a él. Entre más y más le conocía, más caía entre sus redes. Las veces en que no le veía eran como horrible castigo al cual estaba destinado a completar. El vacío no se llenaba con nada, mis amigos me decían lo triste que me veía y simplemente les mentía, les mentía por miedo al rechazo.

Mientras esperaba la llamada de Dongwoon, me había decidido contarles sobre mi relación con Woonie a mis amigos, y también presentarlo ante ellos. Mi corazón latió con fuerza, era una mezcla de esperanza y miedo que me embargaba.

Encendí mi portátil, mientras esperaba que se cargara, pensaba en que como decírselos a mis amigos, mis manos temblaban y no podía colocar la clave del ordenador.

Cuando por fin todo estuvo perfecto, le envié un mensaje a todos ellos diciéndoles que vinieran los más pronto posible, que había que tenía que contarles. Ellos aceptaron y de pronto sentí un peso en mi pecho, uno de esos que no te dejan respirar bien. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y hasta me arrepentía de haberles hecho venir, pero ya estaba hecho.

Si ellos aceptaban mi condición y mi relación con Woonie se los presentaría, pero si ellos no aceptaban nada, entonces no sé que mierda haría.

Con el corazón prácticamente en la boca, busqué mi celular que no sé en que momento había comenzado a sonar. Era él.

—Woonie—contesté un poco aliviado, mas aún un tanto asustado.

—Hola, ¿qué sucede? —su voz sonaba un poco preocupada. No sabía si contarle todo mi plan o callarme hasta que los chicos llegaran, y tampoco sabía si él iba a aceptar mi propuesta, cruzaba los dedos para que su respuesta fuese afirmativa.

Le comencé a contar mi idea y que también que había invitado a mis amigos para contarles sobre lo que estaba pasando, fue entonces cuando le comenté sobre presentarlo antes ellos.

— ¿Bromeas? —preguntó en un grito —.No, me niego rotundamente a eso. Ni de broma, podrían ser conocidos míos o no sé, Lee Kikwang te lo prohíbo.

Se notaba que estaba muy molesto o quizás asustado, ya que nunca me llamaba por mi nombre completo.

—Bueno, solo era una idea, te llamó mañana adiós —colgué. Sabía que mi voz no había sonado animosa, sino lastimera.

Me recosté en mi cama pensando en la forma de arreglar todo, estaba decidido ya. Les diría a mis amigos, les contaría sobre él, pero también les explicaría el por qué de que no le conocerían.

El timbre sonó poniéndome alerta. Me levanté y corrí a abrirles. Estaban los cuatro, les sonreí dándoles a entender que no era nada grave, o eso esperaba.

En cuanto estuvimos en la sala de estar, los dejé a solas un momento mientras les traía algo para que bebieran y comieran.

—Y…—comenzó Doojoon —. ¿Qué nos quieres contar?

La sala quedó en completo silencio, y todas las miradas posadas en mí. Inhalé una gran cantidad de aire antes de hablar.

Mis manos se removían inquietas en mi regazo, tragué saliva y hablé:

—Estoy saliendo con alguien —al decir eso todos comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir, pero les hice un gesto con la mano para que callaran, no lo hicieron.

— ¿Y como es ella? —preguntó Hyunseung.

"¡Demonios!" pensé. Se suponía que esto sería sencillo. Tan sencillo como respirar, pero no.

—Bueno…ella es un él —entonces todos callaron sus gritos, quedando congelados en la misma posición.

Sabía que esto pasaría ahora esperaría los golpes y quizás gritos y burlas.

—Al fin lo confesaste —habló Yoseob con toda normalidad. Los demás asintieron ante su comentario, a excepción de Junhyung que parecía estar procesando todo.

Les comencé a contar sobre lo que había con Woonie, y el por qué de su decisión, ellos solo asentían.

Luego de rato de dar mis explicaciones, les pedí a ellos la de como sabían de mi condición.

Comenzaron a notarlo desde que terminé con mi última novia, y de por qué no le hacía caso a mi sexy vecina, pero decidieron dejar el tema de lado, no lo creían, entonces desde que les comenté de mi incidente con Woonie, los días restantes ellos me veían más feliz.

Entre risas y bromas sobre todo, el ambiente se relajo, hasta que Junhyung se puso de pie, y me miró.

—Quería disculparme por este último tiempo decirte nena, maricón, mariquita, etc —se veía apenado —, quizás podría haberte afectado o qué se yo.

Entre más risas, le dije que no importaba, después de todo ellos me estaban aceptando era lo principal.

Cuando el reloj marcó las siete con cuarenta de la tarde, todos ya estaban partiendo. Algunos irían a atender el local, y los demás a salir con sus respectivas parejas.

Se despidieron de mí entre burlas, y golpes amistosos.

Como siempre a las nueve o cercana a ella, él me llamó. Debo confesar que pensé que no lo haría, pero ahí estaba mi celular parpadeando y en la pantalla escrito su nombre.

Decidí que contestaría.

—Hola…—todavía estaba un poco molesto y triste por la respuesta anterior.

—Quería disculparme, por como te traté hace unas horas —su voz sonaba un tanto avergonzada.

—Disculpado, pero…

—No puedo creer que este haciendo esto —refunfuñó Dongwoon. Mientras yo lo jalaba hacia el restaurante donde estaban mis amigos. O sea al de ellos.

Tomé su mano al entrar pero él se soltó de forma inmediata. Le sonreí, lo estaba poniendo a prueba.

—Haces esto porque me quieres…—susurré cantando. Él me tomó del brazo y me llevo a un pasillo cerca de los baños, donde no había nadie. Presionó sus labios con rudeza, y no pude evitar devolverle el gesto con un poco de pasión.

Nos separamos por si venía alguien y caminamos hasta la mesa, pero en ese a Woonie le comenzó a sonar el celular. Me adelanté, y saludé a los chicos. Nos pusimos a charlar animadamente, y Dongwoon estaba demorando. Volteé a ver, y venía caminando con una expresión algo molesta en el rostro.

Tocó mi espalda, y sonreí. Era tiempo de presentarlo, los chicos no habían levantando lo la vista, según ellos para que fuese sorpresa.

"Infantiles" pensé al levantarme y ponerme al lado de Woonie.

—Bueno, chicos les quiero presentar a Dongwoon, mi novio —en eso levantaron sus cabezas y sus expresiones se volvieron extrañas. Parecían de repente tener ciertos tics nerviosos, y sonreía como fingiendo alegría.

Todos comenzaron a presentarse, y a buscar cosas en común con él, pero aún así tenía mis dudas sobre su actitud, pero lo dejaría pasar y disfrutaría de mi velada.

Entre risas y juegos, Yoseob volteó su bebida en mi pantalón por accidente. Me levanté de forma inmediata.

—Lo siento, de veras —se disculpaba Yoseob —.Tengo ropa en caso de emergencia en la oficina —me entregó unas llaves —, ve y úsala.

Cogí las llaves y caminé a cambiarme.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —amenazó Junhyung. Hacia mucho que no les veía, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Coloqué mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza, y una risa se escapo de mis labios.

—¡Vaya que pequeño es el mundo! ¿No lo creen? —ellos me miraron con expresión de asco en el rostro.

Junhyung me tomó del cuello de la camisa, y me dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula. No me caí porque me sujetaba con fuerza. Los demás me miraban como si fuesen a matarme.

Sentí sangre en mi boca.

"Hijo de puta" pensé molesto.

—Si le haces daño a Kikwang, serás hombre muerto —habló con rabia Doojoon. Le sonreí con petulancia.

Me acerqué a ellos, y susurré:

—Descuida, si sigue siendo bueno no le pasará nada como al pequeño Mir —una carcajada se me escapó al recordar a ese niñito.

— ¡Basura! —gritó Hyunseung. Y sentí que caía al suelo, los golpes no se hicieron esperar. Él chico lloraba mientras me mataba a golpes. No me defendería, la venganza era lo mejor.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó gritando Kikwang. La venganza tan dulce que puede causarme diabetes. Reí antes mi patético chiste.

Él idiota siguió golpeándome sin importarle que Kikwang estuviera, ahí. En cuanto lo ví a él, sus ojos surcados en lágrimas. Me arrepentí, pero era tarde.

Al intentar quitarme a Hyunseung de encima, este le golpeo sin querer, Kikwang cayó al suelo y de su boca broto un hilo de sangre.

Mi cuerpo hirvió de rabia.

Empuje a imbecil tan lejos como pude, y me arrastré a donde estaba Kikwang, limpie su sangre con la manga de mi traje. Al hacer esto él me miro con sus ojos llorosos, y nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Fue entonces que noté que me había enamorado.

—Tenemos que detenerlo —susurró Doojoon, mientras limpiaba los rastros de sangre que habían quedado.

Yoseob estaba viendo como estaba Hyunseung y yo preocupado por el pequeño Kikwang. No quería que esto se nos fuera de las manos, y menos que se enterara por terceros.

—No quiero que le pase lo mismo que a Mir, todo por no saber cuidarlo bien —susurro Yoseob.

Asentí, ser humillado así y todo por ese bastardo. No, eso no se lo deseaba a nadie. Ahora el muchacho ya no estaba con nosotros, después de eso había tomado la decisión de quitarse la vida.

—Espero que no haya empezado o si no será el final —comenté molesto. La sangre me hervía. Sentí una mano en mi hombre, era Doojoon.

Tomé su mano, e intenté sonreír pero me era imposible.

—Esto también lo debe saber la policía —susurró antes de cerrar el local.

Él tenía razón, y también nos tendríamos que encargar de ese imbécil.

**.**

.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:** Todos los ellos le pertenecen a Cube, y a JTune. Yo sólo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.

**Pareja:** Kikwoon (Kikwang&Doojoon)

**Advertencia:** OoC. Y sé que Mir es mayor que Woonie, pero me da igual. Aquí es menor y punto.

**Canción:** Everything Burns, by Ben Moody y Anastacia.

**Dedicado :** Creppie.

* * *

><p><strong>Café VII<strong>

**.**

**.**

Los gemidos llenaban la habitación. No olía a sexo, pero se veía la acción. Los gritos incontrolables, como las sábanas se arrugaban bajo sus dedos, como mordía la almohada y pedía más y más. Entre la vergüenza y el placer, este último le ganaba. No se inmutaba ante la lente que seguía sus pasos, cada movimiento, cada grito, gemido y respiración.

Lo estaban dominando y parecía gustarle demasiado, no le interesaban los golpes. Había sido un buen cachorro.

Podía visualizar mis pantalones y zapatos en aquella cinta. Mientras él se dejaba humillar de esa forma, sus ojos se clavaban ante mi presencia, mirándome con amor, adoración infinita.

—Hyung…—susurró en un gemido, mezclado entre dolor y placer. Muchas manos lo tocaban, y la cámara enfocaba su rostro transformado por la satisfacción. Estiró su mano pero no la tomé, en ese momento estaba disfrutando la imagen que ofrecían ante mí.

Recuerdo haberlo dicho que callara con un gesto. Él me hacia caso. Las paredes rojas de aquella habitación aún debían guardar aquel olor y quizás también se oían los gritos.

La lente se enfocaba en los enmascarados que estaban por terminar. El pequeño Mir parecía bastante cansado, pero su amor por mí era tan grande que fingía, a todos los engañaba menos a mí, y no me importaba. Había sido un blanco perfecto.

Quizás él creía que era amor, pero para mí era dinero en grandes cantidades. Vídeos, calendarios, algunas historias con sus fotos en él.

La pantalla se puso negra finalizando la cinta. Ese muchacho había hecho ganar grandes cantidades de dinero al mundo de la pornografía.

Mi oficio era el de atrapar inocentes criaturas que hicieran lo que yo quisiera, enamorarlos —claro sin caer yo —, y luego llevarlos a este mundo sin que supieran, hasta que cuando estuviesen enganchados, pedirles un pequeño e insignificante favor, al cual la mayoría había aceptado.

Cuando me enteré que Mir había terminado con su vida al enterarse que sus vídeos eran famosos, que algunos compraban sus fotos, calendarios. No pudo con la presión, y se mató. La noticia me había afectado un poco, dado que era uno de los mejores.

Sí, cualquiera pensaría que soy un bastardo —lo cual es verdad—, pero en esta vida uno debía ganarse el dinero de cualquier forma. Y en este mundo, el dinero caía por montones.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, no quería contestar. El maldito aparato no callaba, miré la pantalla era mi jefe.

—Diga.

Una risa se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

—Dongwoon, mi mejor trabajador. Las fotos son perfectas, él chico es perfecto. Lo necesito ahora—su voz sonaba excitada.

Sabía que Kikwang sería perfecto, pero mi maldito corazón me estaba jugando sucio, metiéndome a un campo de batalla minado, en el cual debía haber entrado con cuidado para no causar una explosión, pero la bomba había explotado y no podía hacer nada para apagar el fuego.

No dejaría que le hicieran daño, no a él. Kikwang era de mi propiedad, y nadie tocaba lo mío.

—Lamento no poder hacer eso…—mi voz sonaba cargada por el odio.

La risa del hombre sonó por la otra línea. Estaba molesto, dado que le estaba negando algo que él quería. Y no se lo daría, no esta vez.

—Mira pequeña basura…—amenazó con voz fría —, dame lo que te pido y nadie saldrá lastimado, tienes tres días.

La llamada se cortó.

Y ahora cómo arreglaría esto. Con el dolor de alma, era tiempo de contarle a él, quizás me odiaría, me mandaría a la mierda, pero era lo mejor.

Ya estaba en la entrada de casa, no tenía las agallas para tocar la puerta. Antes de concretar la acción, ésta se abrió dejándome ver a Kikwang, quien vestía ropa deportiva, al verme se sorprendió, pero me sonrió y mi corazón se derritió.

"Mal nacido, ¿por qué eres tan tierno?" pensé al verle.

— ¿Saldrás? —le pregunté entre esperanzado y preocupado. Tenía que decirle ahora el peligro que corría, y también tenía que guardarme las lágrimas cuando él me odiara.

Él asintió, pero de todas formas me hizo pasar a su casa. Aquella casa tan conocida para mí, en donde me sentía seguro, en donde sentía que había amor.

Ya sentados comencé a contarle desde el principio, que nuestro encuentro en aquella cafetería no había sido un accidente, que todo estaba planeado, que yo había provocado su caída, los por qué de parte de él no tardaron en llegar, le dije de mi profesión, le conté de cuanto muchacho joven había estado conmigo antes que él, que todos habían caído en lo mismo. Kikwang lloraba mientras yo le contaba, y me preguntaba por qué él, por qué no otro. Y no sabía que decirle.

Le dije sobre la amenaza que había recibido, pero no quiso oírme y tenía razón.

— ¡Vete! ¡Vete de aquí y no vuelvas! —gritaba histérico y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Le intente hacer entrar en razón, pero tanto drama ya me estaba jodiendo. Lo tomé con rudeza de los brazos y le obligué a mirarme.

— ¿Por qué mierda no entiendes que tu vida está en peligro? ¡Hasta la de tus amigos! —le grité ya fuera de si.

Él sólo se dignaba a llorar, y ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. De mi bolsillo saqué un bajo de billetes, los conté. Con esto viviría hasta por tres meses.

Volví a jalar del brazo a Kikwang y lo llevé a su habitación. Lo senté en la cama e ignoré sus gemidos mientras yo buscaba un bolso.

Cuando tenía listo el bolso de él, marqué a la única persona que podía confiarle a Kikwang.

— ¿Diga? —preguntó aquella voz. Le resumí la historia, y él me regañó, pero no me importaba necesitaba que se llevará a Kikwang a otro lugar, que lo cuidara mientras yo me encargaba de aquellos asuntos.

—Imbécil, me debes una grande esta vez —bufó —.Estaré ahí dentro de cinco minutos —colgó la llamada, dejándome mas aliviado.

El llanto de Kikwang me tenía adolorido, no me enojaba que estuviese llorando. Tan sólo me dolía, por qué era yo el que había provocado eso.

—Tanta veces en la que me dijiste que me querías, eran mentiras, ¿verdad? —habló con la voz cortada.

Asentí ante su pregunta, y como respuesta obtuve otro gemido lastimero.

—Hay…Hay fotos mías en algún sitio…—dijo. Volví a asentir, y le oí llorar, gritar, y lanzarme cosas a la espalda, aún no podía verle a la cara.

Mis manos pasaban una y otra vez por mi rostro.

¿En qué momento pensé en que las cosas no se complicarían? Ah, sí cuando rompí mi promesa de no enamorarme.

—Prometo, borrar esas fotos, cada copia que exista…—hablé por primera vez en todo este momento —, y también prometo irme para siempre de tu vida.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y era él.

—Estoy fuera.

En cuanto colgué, tomé el bolso de Kikwang, y lo jalé del brazo a la salida. Él se dejó guiar cual muñeca de trapo. Abrí la puerta de atrás y lancé su bolso.

Tomé su rostro y lo besé, está sería nuestra última vez. Sus labios tenían un sabor salado, pero seguían suaves como la primera vez.

Al separarme de él, noté como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente. Le hice entrar al auto, y le pasé el sobre con dinero.

Cuando aquel auto partió, se estaban llevando mi último beso, y los mejores recuerdos que podría tener con alguien.

Con el corazón frío como piedra, decidí encargarme de esto solo, pero antes debía avisarles a ciertas personas de lo sucedido con Kikwang.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntaba alterado Junhyung. Con un gesto de que se calmara, se quitó de encima.

Les comencé a narrar la misma historia que le había dicho a él. Sus expresiones eran frías, y les entendía perfectamente.

Un golpe en mi mandíbula por parte de Junhyung no se hizo esperar, pero no me importó, tenía cosas que hacer.

Me despedí de ellos diciéndoles que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes. Doojoon me miró de forma interrogante, pero lo dejé pasar.

Al subirme a mi auto, abrí la guantera de este, y saqué una hermosa pistola, la cargué y conduje hasta mi nuevo destino.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Jai, Jai, Hai, lloren, griten, odienme y eso. Gracias por sus RR, y quiero el mío e.é<strong>

**Chaiwis.**

**LD.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer:** Todos ellos le pertenecen a Cube. Yo sólo juego con sus vidas. La trama es mía.

**Pareja:** Kikwoon (Kikwang&Dongwoon)

**Advertencia:** OoC.

**Canción:** Did you, by Kelly Clarkson.

**Dedicado a :** Hyun Mi Latte, (ajdaskd :3) y Creppie.

* * *

><p><strong>Café VIII<strong>

**.**

**.**

La habitación tenía un olor fuerte. Entre sangre, sudor y muerte. Mi cuerpo se encontraba herido, específicamente en el hombro. No era tan grave según yo, pero aún así dolía como los mil demonios.

Al otro lado de la habitación yacía el cuerpo sin vida del imbécil de mi jefe. Sus ayudantes habían huido al enterarse de que la policía venía en busca de todos ellos, pero era mentira, una mentira que yo mismo había creado para no tener tanta desventaja.

Como ratas perseguidas por gatos, habían huido. Estábamos sólo él y yo. Las miradas fijas en el otro, las pistolas en frente apuntándonos. Él sabía que quería yo, y no estaba dispuesto a entregármelo.

Con una sonrisa en su sucio y cortado rostro, habló:

—Sabes que no te daré lo que quieres, rata traidora —escupió las palabras como si fuesen veneno.

En un momento la puerta detrás de él sonó, volteó y aproveché para lanzarme sobre él.

Entré patadas y puñetazos, buscaba noquearle, pero me estaba resultando imposible.

No sé que segundo tomó su arma y me golpe en la frente con ella. Sentí un dolor punzante, y luego como mi cálida sangre corría por mi cara.

Me caía de espaldas, y su cuerpo se posicionó sobre el mío. Su mano temblando tomó el arma apuntándome directamente a la frente. Reuniendo todas mis fuerzas logré quitar su pesado cuerpo de encima, al momento de tomar mi arma, él ya me estaba apuntado con la suya.

Fue algo sincronizado, ambas armas se dispararon, la bala de él rozo mi hombro, dañándome, y la mía se incrustó en su cráneo.

El dolor se hacia más y más fuerte. Comenzaba a ver borroso, y no podía pararme, gateé hasta un rincón y me senté lo más lejos posible de mi víctima. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y no supe nada más de mí.

El olor de la habitación me había despertado. No sabía cuantas horas, minutos, segundos, quizás hasta días habían pasado. El hedor era insoportable, peor que el de un perro muerto, era hora de salir del lugar.

Aún con el brazo izquierdo herido, me arrastré a la salida. Caminé hasta mi auto, y saqué la parafina. Rodeé el lugar con ella, adentro de igual forma. Y prendí mi encendedor, lo lancé y espere hasta que se prendiera el lugar.

Caminé a paso apresurado hasta mi auto, y como pude conduje hasta llegar a mi casa. Dudaba que alguien me viniese a buscar a mi propio hogar, sólo mi "jefe" conocía mi ubicación.

Al entrar a la casa, caminé hasta la sala de estar. Y quedé helado al ver a los amigos de Kikwang sentados en mi sofá.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunté preocupado, quizás algo le había ocurrido a Kikwang, y por mi culpa.

Tragué saliva con miedo y dolor.

Doojoon al verme en mi deplorable estaba se levantó corriendo, y comenzó a lanzarme preguntas, no podía responderle, me sentí débil, mareado y muy cansado.

Tomó mis hombros, y apretó ligeramente para despertarme. Error, grité desgarrando mi garganta al sentir tacto en mi herida. Un cosquilleo se extendió por mi cuerpo, y todo se hizo negro.

El olor a desinfectante, un constante pitido, y murmullos, me hizo despertar. Estaba en un hospital.

Mis brazos cubiertos por agujas, y tubos. Mi hombro vendado, al igual que gran parte de mi cabeza.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió dejando ver a una regordeta enfermera de rostro amable.

La mujer se acercó a mí, y chequeó las maquinas, anotaba y anotaba sin parar. Su mirada se posó en mí y sonrió.

—¿Cómo estás, hijo? —preguntó luego de unos segundos. Al tratar de hablarle, mi voz no salió. Ella comprendió mi mensaje, y me dijo que no me esforzara, que luego de que esos hombres me asaltaran aún estaba en shock.

¿Asalto? Quizás que cosas abrían inventado esos sujetos. Les agradecí mentalmente.

Dos semanas habían pasado, y mi recuperación había sido un éxito. Todavía tenía que hacer ejercicios para la movilidad de mi hombro.

Ya estaba en mi casa, solo. Y le extrañaba demasiado.

¿En qué momento dejé de ser el frío muchacho que odiaba a todos? ¿En qué momento cometí el error de enamorarme? ¿De exponer mis sentimientos? ¿De ser una persona que se mostrara débil? Me habían criado así, mostrar lo que sentías era ser débil. Todos sabrían como derrotarte.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, no quería atender. Quería quedarme en la cama durante toda mi vida, y morir así.

La mierda electronica seguía sonando, lo tomé con rabia y contesté sin ver el nombre.

— ¡Diga! —grité colérico. Del otro lado, se oía un sollozo y alguien que hablaba en con miedo.

—Soy yo, nos encontraron y estoy llevándome a Kikwang devuelta, para que este contigo es más seguro —su voz sonaba asustada. Asentí, aún sabiendo que él no podría verme.

—Pásamelo ahora—del otro lado se oía como él le pasaba el teléfono a Kikwang.

—H-hola…—susurró con la voz temblorosa. Podía oír sus pequeños sollozos, y me lo imaginaba tan vulnerable, en este mismo momento un deseo protector se instalaba en mí, apretándome con fuerza.

—Te sacaré de esto, recuerda que lo prometí —hablé rápido mientras me vestía. Estaba listo para esperarle y guardar unas cosas y partir nuevamente.

Era una loca carrera contra el tiempo, y no quería perderle, estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida por salvar la de él.

—Sólo hazle caso a mi amigo, ¿de acuerdo? —pregunté preocupado. No me daba respuesta solo se oían sollozos. De seguro estaba asintiendo.

—Sí…—susurro apenas imperceptible.

El tiempo era corto, y debía cortar ahora para trazar un plan.

"Dios, ¿en qué te he metido?" pensé antes de decirle lo último.

—Y oye…—susurré con miedo y algo de vergüenza. Al otro lado de la línea, me contesto con un monosílabo afirmativo —…Te, te quiero.

Y colgué. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y me sentía como un idiota. Me recordé a mi mismo no tener vergüenza de expresar mis sentimientos, pero era difícil.

Tomé mi bolso deportivo, y comencé a meter ropa, dinero, armas y algunas cosas que podríamos necesitar.

Cogí mi teléfono móvil, y llamé a uno de mis contactos. Necesitaríamos identificaciones falsas.

Tenía todo listo, sólo faltaba su presencia aquí. Y llenar el vacío que estaba sintiendo.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>JAI, LLOREN, GRITEN, INSULTENME, PERO EN UN RR. HAHAHA, GRACIAS POR SUS RR ANTERIORES, Y ESO.<strong>

**LD.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personas le pertenecen a Cube. Yo sólo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.

**Parejas:** Kikwoon (Kikwang & Dongwoon)

**Advertencia:** OoC.

**Canción:** Why did I fall in love with you, by DBSK.

**Dedicado:** A ustedes :3

* * *

><p><strong>Café IX<strong>

**.**

**.**

Un chirrido de llantas me dio por avisado que ellos habían llegado. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza a medida que avanzaba hacia la puerta. Al tocar la perilla color plata, mi mano se detuvo en ésta por fracción de segundo. Estaba nervioso por volver a verle.

¿Qué pasaba si me ignoraba? No, no podría soportar algo así.

Al abrir la puerta lo descubriría. La acción no se hizo esperar, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, sentía mi frente sudar, y mi garganta seca de repente. Era él, realmente era él y no una ilusión.

Le sonreí, pero pareció más una mueca. Su expresión era seria, me sonrió pero aquel gesto no le llegó a los ojos, era una farsa.

Caminé cabizbajo hasta la sala. Mi amigo ya se había marchado, dejando las pocas cosas de Kikwang en la sala de estar. No tuve tiempo de agradecerle, pero sabía que él tenía conocimiento de mi agradecimiento hacia su persona.

Kikwang estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con la mirada puesta en la nada. Caminé con paso indeciso hacia él. Tomé un respiro, y me senté a su lado.

Silencio total. Esto era bastante incómodo.

—Las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros…—no dijo nada. No me gustaba tener monólogos. Pellizque mi tabique buscando paciencia. Iba a comenzar un nuevo monólogo, pero fui interrumpido por su voz.

— ¿Nosotros? ¿Crees que después de todo lo que ha pasado, todavía existe un nosotros? —preguntó casi gritando, se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia el ventanal.

Me tapé el rostro con mis manos. Tenía que hacer algo para resolver esto rápido, no quería estar peleado toda la vida.

Me levanté del sillón, y caminé sigilosamente hacia él. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, lo acorralé por la espalda, pegándome a su cuerpo. Estaba seguro de que él podía sentir mi cálida respiración en su cuello.

Kikwang intentó empujarme, pero empleé la fuerza para inmovilizarlo. Necesitaba encontrar las palabras perfectas para obtener el perdón, y no era muy bueno en eso.

—Suéltame…—susurró. Intentó nuevamente zafarse de mi agarre, pero le sería imposible.

Mi diálogo no se hizo esperar. Mientras le pedía perdón por todo lo que había hecho, él negaba con su cabeza, no quería llorar, debía ser fuerte. Le seguía explicando que todos cometíamos errores, y que todos merecían el perdón por muy mala que fuese la acción, él no respondía.

Ahora me adentraría en los sentimientos.

—Mi "te quiero" no fue en vano…—susurré rodeando su torso con mi brazos, atrayéndolo hacia mí.

Lo sentí tensarse, y tratar de huir nuevamente de mi agarre. Soplé con mis labios en su cuello, viendo como su piel se erizaba. Acerqué mis labios a su cuello y comencé a rozarlo levemente.

—Sé que no fue en vano, pero, ¿podré confiar en ti nuevamente? —susurró con la voz cortada.

Lo volteé para quedar frente a frente, sus ojos estaban surcados en lágrimas. Lo atraje hacia mí en un abrazo, y comencé a acariciar sus cabellos. Le pedía que confiara en mí nuevamente, que haría lo posible para ganarme su confianza.

Tomé su barbilla y le hice mirarme a los ojos, quería que viera que podíamos reiniciar todo, que si él me aceptaba nuevamente, podríamos comenzar de cero, que todo cambiaría, que yo cambiaría, después de todo aquí él problema era yo.

Las distancias se acortaron, y nuestros labios se juntaron como la primera vez, la timidez y la torpeza se hicieron presentes. Su sabor seguía tan dulce como siempre, sus labios eran como almohadas, donde mi boca quería descansar por siempre.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, y su diestra se aferró en mi nuca profundizando el beso. Lentamente lo empujé contra la pared, nuestras bocas no se despegaban.

El ambiente de sala se estaba intensificando, las manos de Kikwang lentamente bajaron hasta mi camisa, en donde la metió debajo y comenzó a acariciar mi torso.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y nos separamos rápidamente. Ambos respirábamos con dificultad.

—¿Diga? —respondí cuando mi respiración volvió a su normalidad. Miré en dirección a Kikwang, y estaba un poco sonrojado y parecía estar hablando solo. Sonreí ante eso.

El momento de partir había llegado, mi amigo los había distraído pero se habían dado cuenta.

Colgué el teléfono.

—Es hora de partir —le dije, provocando que él me mirara. Me acerqué lentamente hacia Kikwang, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos. Besé su mejilla antes de hablarle al oído.

— ¿Confías en mí? —le pregunté, pareció dudarlo un momento, pero asintió. Mi corazón latió con fuerza ante ese gesto. Le sonreí a pesar de que no lo notó.

Tomé su mano, y lo encaminé hasta la salida. Me devolví a buscar sus cosas, tomé sus bolsos y los míos, suspiré antes de marchar.

Al llegar a la entrada, saqué la llave en mi bolsillo, y cerré la puerta de mi casa, quizás era la última que la vería.

Kikwang tomó sus bolsos, y caminó hacia mi auto, di una última mirada a mi hogar y seguí el mismo camino.

Al encender el auto, sentí una extraña sensación, no sabía explicarla con palabras. Al partir, Kikwang se recostó en mi hombro, y cerró sus ojos. Sonreí.

El camino era largo, aún no sabía con exactitud dónde iríamos, pero tarde o temprano tendríamos que detenernos en algún sitio.

Habían pasado cuatro horas desde nuestro viaje, y estaba agotado. Necesitábamos detenernos para descansar, pero no había nada.

Después de manejar por otras dos horas, encontramos un hostal donde alojarnos, no era algo de lujo pero nos serviría para descansar, me bajé yo a registrarnos, mientras Kikwang dormía en el auto.

Ya estábamos registrados, con nuestros nuevos nombres. Caminé hasta el auto, para bajar a Kikwang.

—Hola —habló adormiladamente. Me reí, se veía tierno. Estiré mi mano en su dirección, y le ayudé a bajarse.

Ya con nuestros bolsos en mano, entramos a la habitación. Era una cama matrimonial, sonreí al recordar la primera vez que dormimos juntos, y luego la sonrisa se borro al recordar también que había hecho esa noche.

—Espero que no te moleste dormir conmigo…—comenté al sacarme mi camisa. Él se sonrojo al verme, y alcé una ceja, pero hizo un gesto con su mano restándole importancia.

—Esto es como un deja vú —susurró mirando fijamente el suelo. Me acerqué y lo atraje a hacia mi cuerpo, besé su cuello antes de hablar.

—Prometo que nada va a pasar —le vi sonreír —.Nada que tu no quieras que pase…—susurré en su oído, su piel se erizó.

Lo tomé de los brazos y volteé hacia mí. Comencé a desabrochar su camisa, una vez lista la tiré lejos, tomé su mano y llevé a la cama.

Me posicioné sobre él, y empecé a besarlo mientras acariciaba su cuerpo. Pequeños gemidos escapaban de su boca, sus labios mordían los míos, mis manos bajaron hasta su pantalón, pero sorpresivamente agarró mis muñecas y me empujó a un lado de la cama.

"Creo que alguien quiere dominar…" pensé cuando él se subió en mis caderas, besó mis labios y dijo:

—Nada que yo no quiera…—me guiñó un ojo —, y lo que quiero es dormir.

Me sentí frustrado, se rió al ver mi expresión, besó mi mejilla y acomodó su cabeza en mi pecho antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

La noche pasó rápidamente. Al despertarme en la mañana, sentía que alguien me observaba. Abrí mis ojos, adaptándome a la luz matinal, y lo vi con su mirada puesta en mí.

—Buen día —hablé con voz ronca y rasposa. No me gustaba mucho mi voz al amanecer, me hacia sentir como un mafioso.

Kikwang empezó a hablar y hablar sin parar. Lo único que le entendía era algo de que quería que nos divirtiéramos, y todo eso.

Hice una mueca antes de arruinar sus planes.

—Estas no son vacaciones —dije con firmeza. Su expresión fue de sorpresa, e hizo un puchero.

Antes de que comenzara a alegar, le expliqué que nos estábamos escapando, y que cuando la situación se regularizara, podríamos tener las mejores vacaciones del mundo, iríamos donde él quisiera, y cuando tiempo quisiera, pero ahora no podríamos.

Él asintió con al de pena, pero entendió. A pesar de que él era mayor que yo, a veces parecía lo contrario.

Era mediodía cuando partimos buscando un lugar donde quedarnos, él dinero no escaseaba, así que por mientras viviríamos de hostal en hostal. No me gustaba tener que hacerle esto a Kikwang, pero su seguridad era lo primordial para mí.

Habían pasado dos horas, y noté que un auto rojo nos seguía.

Mierda, nos habían descubierto. Desperté a Kikwang, le expliqué que estaba sucediendo, se asustó pero tuve que calmarlo de una u otra forma. Me pasó la pistola que estaba en la guantera, y la cargué en caso de emergencia. Pisé el acelerador a fondo, estábamos llegando a un pequeño pueblo, estos tipos no se detendrían.

El auto rojo nos estaba alcanzando rápidamente. Me comencé a alterar.

Kikwang mordía su labio con nerviosismo y miraba a cada momento hacia atrás.

—¡Deja de mirar! —le grité nervioso. Su expresión de terror, me hizo sentir como un animal.

—Perdón, tengo miedo —le dije y sólo asintió. El auto ya estaba a pocos metros de nosotros y el conductor sacó la mano fuera del auto, y comenzó a disparar.

—¡Agáchate! —le grité a Kikwang, él me obedeció e imité al otro conductor. Le di en el hombro, y su auto perdió el control, pero volvieron a recuperarlo.

Aparqué a metros de la entrada a ese pueblo. Era ahora, no habría nadie para ayudarnos, pero no seguiría poniendo en peligro su vida. Miré a Kikwang antes de bajarme del auto.

—Saca la otra pistola, ya está cargada, solo dispara en caso que sea necesario, ¿vale? —él asintió con miedo.

Me escondí tras el auto, y en cuanto se bajaron le disparé al copiloto. Eran dos hombres. Mi bala le llegó en su brazo derecho, y gritó un millón de groserías hacia mi persona, no le di importancia.

—¡Vamos mariquita, entrégate! —gritó el sujeto que venía manejando, su hombro estaba cubierto de sangre.

Se acercaron a mí, no pude escapar. Uno me sujetó los brazos y el otro comenzó a golpearme, mientras no vieran a Kikwang todo estaba perfecto.

Los puñetazos y patadas los recibía rogando que no le vieran, fue entonces que me tiraron al suelo, no podía moverme por el dolor.

—Mira, mira —dijo uno de los sujeto acercándose al auto. Abrió la puerta y lanzó a Kikwang fuera de este.

Tomó su rostro, y lo inspeccionó. Mi sangre hervía. Uno de los sujetos lo pateó en el estomago provocando que él se cayera, haciéndose más daño. Uno de ellos siguió pateando, fue entonces que vomitó sangre.

—Déjenlo —susurré —, déjenlo y mátenme a mí —pero no me oyeron y siguieron pateándolo sin pena.

Tomé mi pistola, los sujetos estaban distraídos, apunte a la cabeza de uno de ellos, y jale del gatillo.

Bingo. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, y la tierra se manchó roja. Él otro sujeto volteó y caminó hacia mi con rabia. Me jaló de la camisa, haciendo que me levantase. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre me miraban con asco. Tomó su arma y todo pasó muy rápido.

Su arma apuntaba en dirección a Kikwang, apretó el gatillo y el disparo no se hizo esperar. La camisa de Kikwang se tiñó de rojo, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Tomé al imbécil y comencé a golpearlo con todas mis fuerza, saqué su pistola y con el mango de esta partí su cabeza a golpes. Le prendí fuego al cuerpo, corrí hacia Kikwang, tomé su rostro, sus ojos estaban perdidos, besé sus labios. Y lloré, grité y maldije al cielo.

—Quédate, quédate —su cuerpo dejaba de temblar poco a poco, no podía dejarle morir, comencé a mover su cuerpo —. ¡Por la mierda, no te vayas! —grité al borde del colapso.

—Quédate…—susurré cuando su cuerpo dejó de moverse.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>;_; lloré weón y qué weá. xDDD Ya, nos vemos en el epilogo D: EXIJO EXIJO EXIJO RR por este capítulo. Gracias por leer, y comentar. Las amo.<strong>

**LD.**


	10. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Todos ellos le pertenecen a Cube. Yo sólo juego con sus vidas. La trama es mía.

**Pareja:** Kikwoon (Kikwang&Dongwoon)

**Advertencia:** Ya, no sé si Kikwang tiene una hermana, Internet no me ayudó, así que aquí tiene, ¿ya? Y OoC.

**Canción:** Memories, by Super Junior.

* * *

><p><strong>Café X : Epílogo.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado seis años desde ese fatídico día. Los recuerdos de ese suceso venían a mí de vez en cuando, pero trataba de evitarlos. Cada vez que cerraba mis ojos veía su sangre, sentía como su cuerpo temblaba en mis brazos y sus ojos se perdían en la nada.

Ni siquiera la terapia había logrado borrar aquellos recuerdos, aquel dolor que no me dejaba vivir con tranquilidad.

Suspiré. Me encontraba sentado en un sillón con dirección hacia la ventana. Cerré el libro que descansaba sobre mi regazo y mis parpados cayeron.

Los recuerdos volvían a mí, a pesar de intentaba recordar otras cosas no podía, simplemente ese recuerdo viviría en mí por siempre.

Tomé el libro nuevamente para seguir leyendo y no pensar en ello. Pero de afuera podía oír una voz chillona, cantando y gritando.

La paz y tranquilidad de mi hogar se había ido. Y daba una bienvenida al caos.

— ¡Papá! ¡Papá! —el pequeño niño venía entrando a la sala con un juguete en su mano. Corrió hasta mí y se sentó en mi regazo mostrándome aquel pedazo de plástico. Suspiré rendido.

Comenzó a parlotear tan rápido como le era posible. Las cosas divertidas de su día, que le había ido perfecto en el colegio, que su mamá le había comprado juguetes nuevos y un millón de cosas que no lograba procesar, ya que el pequeño hablaba demasiado rápido.

—Y eso fue todo lo que hice hoy —comentó alargando la última letra de "hoy". Le revolví el cabello. Se bajó de mi regazo para ayudar a entrar las compras.

Me levanté del sillón y caminé hasta la puerta para ayudar. Su pálida piel se veía perfecta con la luz de sol, su cabello oscuro parecía bailar con la brisa que había en ese momento.

Le ayudé a cargar las bolsas hasta la cocina. En cuanto estuvimos en ella tomé su delgado cuerpo y acaricie su rostro.

—Te extrañe —susurré en su oído. Sentí su risa en mi cuello, y mi piel se erizó. Besó mi mejilla y fue dejando un camino de pequeños besos hasta llegar a mis labios.

Tomé prisioneros a esos suaves y rosados labios, no los dejaría escapar tan fácil. Sentí su risa en mi boca nuevamente.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —pregunté alzando una ceja. Negó con la cabeza, alguien quería jugar. Mis manos bajaron hasta su estomago y comencé a hacerle cosquillas. Gritaba, gritaba histéricamente, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Tomé su rostro y besé sus labios nuevamente. Está vez nos reíamos los dos. Amaba esa faceta tan dulce que tenía.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho. Suspiró. En eso entró el pequeño niño y nos miró.

—Papá…—dijo mirándonos. Venía con su cuaderno y un estuche. Era hora de hacer las tareas.

Me solté del agarré y puse mi mano en la espalda del niño para encaminarlo hacia la cocina.

—Tu haz eso, mientras yo hago la cena —me comentó guiñándome el ojo. Asentí derrotado, para la avalancha de preguntas que se vendrían.

Ya en la sala comenzamos con sus tareas y el pequeño no parecía concentrarse. Me miraba con la pregunta en la frente.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —pregunté al niño. Él me sonrió mostrando su sonrisa con un diente faltante.

Parecía dudar preguntarme o no, pero le alenté nuevamente a hacerlo. Entonces sonrió y preguntó:

— ¿Por qué mí tío Kikwang te abrazaba de esa forma? —mierda. Como odiaba las preguntas de este niño.

No sabía que decirle, era un niño.

Me paré de la sala y caminé hasta la cocina en donde estaba él. Al verme comenzó a reír. Le miré mal.

— ¿Cuándo vendrá tu hermana por él? —pregunté tratando de zafarme del pequeño que gritaba desde la sala de estar.

Kikwang miró el reloj, y me comentó que en una hora más y la casa estaría vacía para nosotros.

— ¡Papá! —gritó el niño en la sala. Suspiré.

Kikwang estaba cocinando algo que olía realmente bien. Estos años había mejorado bastante, al igual que yo.

Mientras yo trabajaba él cumplía con el rol de "esposa", dado que mi trabajo como dibujante y creador de ciertos mangas nos aportaba una buena paga.

Nuestra historia la había llevado a uno de ellos, y era el más vendido.

— ¿Cuándo dejará de llamarme papá? —pregunté en un gemido de frustración. Él sólo rió comentando que para el papá verdadero también era duro que su hijo llamara papá a otra persona también, que el parecido entre el papá verdadero y yo era sorprendente.

Rodeé los ojos.

—Me debes una recompensa en cuanto el pequeño se vaya…—comenté mientras salía de la cocina.

Luego de que el niño se fuera, Kikwang no escaparía de mis garras.

Nunca más.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jaiiii, bleh ustedes saben que para mí, los epílogos son cortos. Y aquí está el final de está historia, gracias por haberme leído y por sus RR. Ahora lloren, griten putéenme y eso xDD las amo.<strong>

**LiahDragga.**


	11. Bonus

**Disclaimer:** Todos ellos le pertenecen a Cube. Yo sólo juego con sus vidas. La trama es mía.

**Pareja:** KiWoon (Kikwang & DoonWoon)

**Advertencia:** Sexo rudo… mentira. OoC.

**Canción:** Bad Things, by Jace Everett.

**Dedicado a:** A las "coreanas" que amo :3

* * *

><p><strong>Café Bonus<strong>

**...**

* * *

><p>Ahora estábamos solos. Al pequeño lo había venido a buscar su madre hacía una hora atrás. En estos momentos Kikwang estaba limpiando la loza, y ordenando todo. Por mi parte me encontraba arreglando nuestro cuarto, hoy él no escaparía.<p>

Me recosté en la cama esperándole. Como el tiempo había cambiado. Y pensar en como casi lo había perdido.

Suspiré.

Kikwang se estaba tardando demasiado.

Me puse de pie, y caminé hacia la cocina. No estaba ahí. Fui a buscarle a la sala de estar y le encontré leyendo un libro.

Me senté frente a él, mirándole con una ceja alzada. Alcé mi dedo índice y bajé un poco el libro. Kikwang posó su mirada en mí. Su cara parecía no saber lo que pasaba.

— ¿Qué sucede, Woonie? —preguntó con un tono de inocencia. Tomé el libro y lo lancé a un rincón de la sala.

Lo tomé del brazo y le hice levantarse al tiempo en que yo lo hacia. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y comencé a besarlo con un poco de desesperación. Lo quería ahora, no más tarde ni mañana. Ahora.

Kikwang respondió con la misma intensidad a mis besos. Comencé a dejarle un pequeños camino entre besos y mordidas.

Unos suaves gemidos salían de su boca, a medida que mis manos acariciaban su cuerpo por sobre toda esa molesta tela.

Comencé a desabotonar su camisa, pero sus pálidas manos detuvieron mi trabajo.

— ¿Qué haces? —me preguntó con inocencia fingida. No sabía que diablos estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Pasé un dedo por su mejilla, lentamente. Sentí como su piel se erizó ante el contacto. Acerqué mi rostro lo suficiente, para que nuestro alientos se mezclaran. Y susurré:

—Así que el pequeño Kikwang quiere jugar —me acerqué más, y lamí sus labios. Su rostro se sonrojó y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo diferente —, entonces le enseñaré como jugar.

Lo senté en el sofá, y comencé a rodearlo mientras tocaba su cuerpo en cada vuelta. Sentía su respiración cada vez más fuerte.

—El profesor Woonie debería enseñarme mejor —comentó cuando lo toqué una vez más. Sonreí al comprender su juego. Qué clásico, pero entretenido.

Me detuve frente a él, y recorrí su cuerpo con la mirada. Sentía como el deseo se apoderaba de mi cuerpo completamente, transformándome.

—Te estás mostrando irrespetuoso ante tu profesor, tendré que castigarte —dije antes de besar sus labios con pasión. Mientras tomaba posesión de sus labios, comencé a desabotonar su camisa y arrancársela, para luego tirarla al suelo. Mis hábiles manos recorrían su marcado torso.

Nos separamos. Kikwang miraba mi entrepierna y mi rostro alternando, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Lentamente se acercó a mi intimidad, y con su dedo índice recorrió esta. Un escalofrío subió por mi espalda.

—Profesor Woonie…—una sonrisa torcida se pintó en su rostro —.¿Qué es eso? —preguntó señalando mi apretado bulto.

—Esto —dije tocándome, a lo que él se sonrojo —, es algo que te encanta—terminé sonriéndole.

Kikwang se cruzó de brazos y me miró molesto. Lancé una carcajada.

— ¡Hey! No te salgas del papel —le regañé —.Basta de juegos, te enseñaré como se debe.

Lo tomé del brazo y lo llevé a nuestra habitación, lo recosté en la cama. Y comencé a desvestirme. Me posicioné sobre él, y empecé a besarlo nuevamente, podía sentir como la entrepierna de Kikwang palpitaba de placer al tenerme sobre él. Lentamente quité sus pantalones, sin romper el beso. Tomé con mi diestra su miembro, y sin prisa comencé a estimularlo. Kikwang gemía en mis labios.

—Woonie, hazlo —su tono de voz estaba distorsionado por el placer —, hazlo.

Seguí subiendo y bajando lentamente. Quería jugar.

— ¿Hacer qué? —dejé su miembro, y le miré. Él tan sólo soltó un gemido lastimero. Reí entre dientes.

Tomé nuevamente su miembro con mi diestra, y soplé la punta de su hombría, para luego introducirlo en mi boca. Un gemido incontrolable escapó de la boca de él, al sentir como mi lengua jugaba con la punta, y luego recorría la base sin pudor. Sus dedos se enredan en mis cabellos, y sus gemidos crecían más y más con cada succión. Seguí haciéndole sufrir con mi lengua por un largo rato.

Kikwang jaló de mis cabellos tan fuerte que no terminé mi trabajo, agarró mi rostro y lo acercó al suyo para besarme con desesperación.

—Creo que es mi turno…

Su lengua recorría de la base a la punta, sin descuidar ninguna parte. Kikwang rodeó con su boca mi intimidad, subiendo y bajando con rapidez. Tomé su cabello con ambas manos controlando la velocidad, mordía mis labios para evitar gemir tan fuerte.

Kikwang parecía un experto, su lengua me hacia retorcerme en placer.

Mierda, si no lo frenaba iba a venirme en él.

Le hice separarse, y lamió sus labios mirándome.

—Te necesito ahora—susurró excitado. Lo hice posicionarse, mientras buscaba el lubricante. Apliqué un poco en un dedo, y lo llevé a su entrada.

Kikwang gimió al sentir el frío gel. Introduje mi dedo, y comencé a prepararlo. Sus gemidos eran de dolor y placer mezclados. Y seguí así con el segundo y tercer dígito.

Me puse un lubricante antes de introducir mi miembro en él. Me quedé quieto para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara.

—Hazlo —dijo un excitado Kikwang. Sin esperar más, comencé a adentrarme y salirme con movimientos lentos y suaves.

Nuestros gimoteos de placer se mezclaban. En cada embestida aumentaba un poco más el ritmo.

—Más rápido, Woonie —gimió Kikwang. Tomé su hombro derecho y comencé a penetrarlo con más fuerza y rapidez.

Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, Kikwang se mordía los labios. Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Comencé a incrementar el ritmo a medida que sentía que el final llegaba. Los gemidos de Kikwang crecían y crecían al igual que los míos.

—Woonie —gritó al tener su orgasmo. Unas cosquillas en mi parte baja, y luego me había liberado en él.

Caímos agotados en la mullida cama, Kikwang acercó su rostro al mío y me besó con suavidad.

—Te amo —susurró mirándome. Estiré mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricié. No era necesario que le digiera lo mismo, él lo sabía.

Cerré mis ojos, y Morfeo me llevó con él.

A la mañana siguiente Kikwang trataba de disculparse conmigo. El motivo, es que venía nuevamente su sobrino. Y se suponía que sería el día sólo para nosotros.

Suspiré rendido.

— ¿Perdóname, si? —pestañeó repetida veces.

Entrecerré mis ojos y me rendí ante su mirada.

— ¿A qué hora viene? —pregunté con una idea en mente. Kikwang miró su reloj y dijo que en media hora o menos el pequeño estaría en nuestra casa.

—Entonces tenemos tiempo…—susurré mientras mis labios tomaban posesión de los suyos nuevamente.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Jai :B terminé. Espero que les haya gustado y eso. Creo que algunas palabras quedaron fuertes –lapatean- las amo. RR PARA VIVIR, RR PARA ESCRIBIR 1313 3<strong>

**Perra Alfa.**


End file.
